


Star Struck

by Megahashi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami POV, F/F, Implied Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami Week 2016, Korrasami is Canon, just a little oneshot, korra is an alien, naked korra, sad asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megahashi/pseuds/Megahashi
Summary: After the death of her mother, Asami has struggles with loneliness. Relief comes from the strangest place possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little silly thing i wanted to write for Korrasami Week 2016. And maybe I want a hot alien girlfriend ok?

It was the perfect night for stargazing.

The air was warm with the breath of summer and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. A light, pleasant breeze tickled the blades of grass below and caused the branches of the tree above to dance a slow, subtle waltz.

“I could stay here with you forever,” said Asami. “You couldn’t have picked a better spot.”

The young woman shifted from the position she was holding perched on her elbow to lie flat on her back. She studied the twinkling lights overhead in a way one might gaze upon the face of an old friend.

She knew all of the constellations and their names. She knew of their legends and their myths. And even though the pragmatic engineer knew it was completely ridiculous, she felt as if she knew their personalities as well.

Out of all of the stars in the night sky, there were none that she held closer to her heart than those of the Great Bear and Little Bear.

“Remember when you first showed me the two bears? I thought they looked like spoons!” Asami mused. “But the longer I looked, the more and more I could see the love between them.”

Her comment was met with silence.

“Those two are so lucky to have each other. They’ll never have to be alone. Wherever one goes, the other will follow.”

Nothing.

“I miss you. I really do. And I hope that wherever you are, you know that.”

The slab of granite beside her gave no answer. She traced its etchings with her pale, delicate fingers.

_Yasuko Sato. Beloved wife and mother. You will be missed._

A single tear ran down the girl’s cheek. This was the only place where she could allow herself to be vulnerable and this stone was her only confidante. She sat up and looked across the bay at the glimmering city, bustling with cars and busy people, where bright lights blocked out the stars she held so dear.

_How could she feel so lonely when she was constantly surrounded by people?_

After her mother died, her father dove head first into his work. She was for the most part raised by the estate staff. People came and went. Friends were few and far between. Most people she met cared more for the Sato name than actually getting to know her. These days she found better company in books.

Tilting her chin up once more, she noticed the North Star shining brightly at the tip of the cub’s tail. The knowing way in which it twinkled down at her reminded Asami of her mother’s smiling eyes. Something deep inside her chest snapped and it unleashed a wave of tears.

Between strangled sobs and choked breaths, she raised her voice in frustration.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore! I wish you could come back to me!”

And with that exclamation, her arms and legs gave out beneath her. She collapsed into a blubbering ball of sorrow.

Asami continued to cry until she started to notice something strange. The world around her began to glow, slowly at first but with every passing second the intensity grew until it became so great that she had to shield her eyes.

_What in the spirit world was happening?_

Struggling to see through the blinding light, she looked up through the slits between her fingers. And what she saw made no sense.

If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought that Polaris itself was barreling towards her.

Before the girl could sort through what was happening, she had to brace for impact. She protected her head and face with her arms and dove into the ground in panic.

Boom!

After what felt like an eternity-- and a quick mental pep talk to raise her courage-- she finally lifted her face from the dirt.

_Well, at least it looks like there isn’t going to be another dinosaur type apocalypse._

She scanned her surroundings as she stood up and dusted herself off. Against her better judgement and all common sense, she decided to approach the plume of smoke rising from a freshly made crater not too far away.

When the curious girl finally reached it, she lowered herself into a crouching position and crept towards its edge. Peaking over the brink, she observed what had to be the most muscular woman she had ever seen standing in the center of the giant hole. Steam rose from her dark skin and floated above the glowing runes that covered her bare body. If she hadn’t just seen the nude girl fall from the sky, she might have thought that the extraterrestrial was a human.

In Asami’s distraction, she accidently loosened a sizable rock which rolled and bounced its way to the mysterious woman’s feet. She promptly turned to face the flustered human, her otherworldly blue eyes locked onto a pair of emerald ones.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Asami tried and failed to get up and run. Something was holding her back. The earth itself had snaked around her ankles in a vice like grip. And as she struggled, she fell to the ground

_This is it. This is how I’m going to die. I’m going to be murdered by an attractive alien lady._

With a wave of her hand, the woman in the crater was somehow picked up by the wind. She landed delicately next to Asami and surprisingly began to speak her own language.

“I am Korra of the Avatar people. I have been sent to make contact with the humans of Earth,” the visitor said in a loud booming voice.

When she looked down into the terrified pale face of the human woman still sprawled out on the ground, Korra realized her mistake. She immediately dropped her demeanor of regality.

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you. I come in peace I swear.”

Another wave of her hand and the earth retreated from Asami’s ankles to its rightful place. Two taught arms helped the woman to her feet.

“I’m not going to hurt you please don’t cry.”

Confused, Asami felt her still damp face and remembered what she had been doing before the impact. As she wiped away her stale tears, she had to stifle a giggle.

“I ask my mother to come back to me and she sends me a beautiful, naked woman.”

Korra’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“What’s this ‘naked’ you speak of?”

This time Asami couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nevermind. I suppose I should be taking you to my leader or something,” Asami said, “but first we are going to have to find you some clothes.”

And with that, the two began to walk towards the city.

For some reason, Asami didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, why has a beautiful, naked woman never fallen from the sky and landed in my backyard?


End file.
